Generally, a mobile robot refers to an apparatus configured to perform a task while autonomously moving in a traveling region without user's manipulation. In recent times, various mobile robots have been widely used in various technical fields according to rapid development of sensors and controllers. For example, a cleaning robot, a telepresence robot, a security robot, etc. have been used as the mobile robots.
Various methods for inputting commands regarding movement and operations of the mobile robots have been used. For example, a method for directly entering a command using an interface provided in a mobile robot and a method for entering a command using an interface provided in a remote controller through wireless communication may be used. Since the entering method using the interface provided in the mobile robot causes user inconvenience, the entering method using a remote controller is widely used to control the mobile robot.
The interface provided in the conventional remote controller is implemented to have a plurality of buttons or a touchpad shape, such that the user who uses the interface has difficulty in inputting or transmitting a desired command or information to the mobile robot. For example, when the user uses a reserved setting function, the user changes a current mode to a reservation mode in which a reserved time setting is possible through a reservation button, adjusts at least one of a date, a day of the week, a time, and a minute that are set as a default option to a desired numeral using an increase or reduction button, and finally inputs the adjusted result through a reservation complete button. As described above, the user must repeatedly perform the button pressing operation at least ten times to complete simple reservation setting. Assuming that one or more wrong numerals are pressed by the user during the above input process, the user must unavoidably return to the initial process of the above-mentioned reservation setting input procedures, resulting in greater inconvenience.